Sasuke and Hinata a Romeo and Juliet Story
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: Sasuke's in love with Hinata, But Hiashi doesn't like that. SasuHina and a little NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke is now 16 years older his brother Itachi was caught and is now living with Sasuke. After being dumped by Naruto his life started to take form again. However he has now fallen in love with Hinata. But the only problem is Hyuuga Hiashi hates the Uchihas.

"Hinata i love you."

"I love you, too," Itachi said in a girlish voice.

"Hinata I can't live with out you."

"Neither can i- 'giggles'!"

"Let's make... Itachi!!! I hate living with you!!!"

"Instead of yelling at me you should get to school."

"What? I'm going to be late!! Damn you!!"

Uchiha Sasuke:

16 years old

Chick magnet

"Late again, Mr. Uchiha," the teacher Iruka glared at him like he did almost every morning.

"My brother didn't wake me…"

"Will you stop blaming your brother every morning and just get to school on time. Stand in the hall."

Sasuke was never late until iItachi came back. Every night Sasuke put the alarm on, but Itachi always turned it off knowing Sasuke was such a deep sleeper. But that night Sasuke would have preferred to just keep dreaming. He was dreaming of a Romeo and Juliet version of his current life except it would have had a happy ending.

Naruto was right now his only friend because he wasn't afraid of itachi.

Sasuke and Naruto were in the library. Sasuke was busy studying his family while Naruto was looking at perverted manga books.

Sasuke was so interested in the book he thought nothing could distract him, until Hinata came in.

Hyuuga Hinata

16 years old

Shyest girl in school

"H-hi N-Naruto-kun," she stuttered.

He didn't even hear her she was so quiet.

With the biggest crush on naruto

"Hi Hinata," Sasuke said but she didn't hear him much less see him. He knew Naruto was way cooler than him.

"She's so cute but she doesn't even know I love her."

_He's so cute but there's no way that Sasuke will like me and besides I should stay loyal to Nnaruto-kun_, Hinata thought.

Then Sasuke had to do something to show her he loved her. He walked up to her grabbed her by the sleeve and gave her the biggest kiss he'd ever give.

When he let go and waited for her to slap him or run off crying. Naruto dropped his book and stared. She raised her hand. Sasuke and Naruto closed their eyes waiting for impact, but instead she gave him another big kiss.

"No kissing in the library," the Liberian said.

He held her tight. Now that he had her he wasn't going to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For two months they had kept their relationship quiet. The only ones who knew were Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto.

Hinata was always worried her father would find them, disown her and kill Sasuke. One day she was in her room and Sasuke was there too and Neji walk right on in.

"Neji, haven't you heard knocking." Sasuke said hoping Neji wouldn't tell Hiashi, knowing that Neji didn't get along with Hiashi.

"I used to knock before entering but Hiashi said 'if someone was in there hurting Hinata you'd be warning them you're coming.'"

"Neji onee-san please don't tell father."

"That you're breaking the most important rule ever."

"Yeah."

"I won't tell, but if he comes again i might just slip."

"Hinata can't you do that jutsu that can kill a branch member?"

"Yes, I can, but Neji won't tell." She looked at Sasuke, tear filled eyes. "Because he's right we need to break up."

"What? Why?"

"The truth is I still like Naruto-kun."

That crushed Sasuke's heart badly. "Then why?"

"I was trying to make him jealous."

"I should leave." When Sasuke left he went straight to the bar.

"This is your third soymilk today. Keep drinking and you'll be addicted to the stuff bad," the bar tender advised.

"Getting addicted to soymilk is the least of my worries, besides I'm lactose intolerant."

"Trouble, eh"

"Girl trouble, actually. Ok, first I like this one guy but he dumps me."

"Wait so you're gay?"

"Then I like this girl who tells me after dating for two months that the reason she was dating me was to make someone else jealous."

"Ain't that just what life's about."

"I should have known Hinata didn't like me."

"You said Hinata right as in Hyuuga Hinata-sama?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what! Kid this changes the outcome of your story. She does love you she's trying to protect you from her dad. While you were gone she's been trying to get over that Naruto kid by dating guys like you, but if her dad doesn't like 'em he bands them from Konoha or worse kills 'em. All depends on how much he hates them and you being an Uchiha would probably get the worse punishment ever."

"What would that be?"

"Having to watch that Hinata girl get hurt, then getting killed."

"What? But isn't she the heir to the Hyuuga clan?"

"heck he's got two daughters plus he's still young."

"I can't let her get hurt like that. I love her. Her father better be ready cause I'm not letting go and I'm not watching her get hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neji sat next to Hinata on the bed.

"Hinata, you're young and beautiful. Any boy would want that. You just have to find the right one."

"I loved Sasuke. Why does father have to get into my love life?"

"Because he loves you he wants to protect you."

"I don't want to be protected from Sasuke. I really do love him."

Neji gave her a hug.

When he left some one threw a rock at her window, but crashed the window. Sasuke climbed to the top, and saw her lying in her bed.

"Hinata, I love you and nothing is going to change that." With that statement at hand he gave her a big kiss on her lips, but this time she pushed him away.

"Sasuke I love you but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't care what happens to me. I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Hinata cried right in his arms. "Sasuke, I love…"

Hiashi walk right as Sasuke was going to kiss her.

"You have disturbed our family for the last time, Uchiha." When he went to strike the Uchiha, Hinata stood in his way so he hit her.

"Hinata! I told you I'd protect you."

"I couldn't see you get hurt."

Hiashi push Hinata to the side, and Neji ran to help her. Sasuke thought Neji had told and glared at him. Hiashi hit sasuke hard the stomach.

"If you get near my daughter again it'll be the end for you."

Sasuke stood up is arm had become numb and his legs were giving out. "I told you, I'd protect Hinata. Even from her own father," Sasuke said as fought just to stand.

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered as she fell unconscious.

"Hinata!" Sasuke ran to her. "What kind of father hurts his daughter?"

"You have no right to tell my what to do. Leave now."

"Hinata, I'll be back for you," Sasuke whispered. He left in a flash.

"No need. Don't trouble yourself helping me."

Naruto and Sasuke were at the bar talking to the bar tender.

"so, Hinata really does love you," the tender said hinting that he knew what was going on.

"I'm not going to let Hiashi ruin this for me." Sasuke chugged the last bit of soymilk. "Bring me another."

Just then Itachi walked in the door and sat down.

"Bring me a large saké."

"Itachi, I didn't know you drank."

"I used to only drink if I was happy on the days leader brought us to the only bar in town, but that meant I never really got to drink."

"Kid, I say you dump that Hyuuga girl. Otherwise you'll never get to really be with her," the bar tender said.

"I could never do that," he said. "I have to keep her. I won't lose her, not like I lost Naruto."

"Sasuke don't say you lost me. It's just I needed to help you realize that your not really gay."

"Yeah. Well it sure crushed me."

"Wait, did you say you like that Hyuuga Hinata?" asked Itachi.

"Maybe," Sasuke whispered.

"There's no way Hiashi is going to let you near his daughter. And if he finds out that you've been seeing her he'll put extra security on her."

"I have been found out, but how did you know?"

"I had to help Orochimaru capture her. Stupid idiot got us caught if it wasn't for my sharingan we would've been caught years ago. I for one am glad he's dead."

"Yeah, he died from his own immortal jutsu."

"Ironic, eh. He was killed by the jutsu that was supposed to keep him alive."

"Now I have to get back together with her."

Hinata walked through the doors.

A/N: You may notice this was all uploaded on the same day. Well, I was bored.


	4. Chapter 4

Already the fourth chapter wow I am bored

Chapter 4

Hinata walked through the doors. She ran to Naruto.

"H-help m-me N-N-Naruto-kun," she said as she hugged him. Sasuke was once again was crushed.

Hiashi saw this was with aruto he walked to him and patted him on the head, "please be careful with her." He walked away.

She left Naruto's arms and kissed Sasuke. "I love you. This was the only way I could see you."

"Hinata I told you it would work," Naruto said happily.

"Huh?" Sasuke was confused.

"That's the reason I came. I told Hinata, Sasuke and I would be at the bar. Since her father doesn't hate me like he does you, Hinata convinced her father that she still liked me and her father would leave us alone."

"But how come he believed you so fast?"

"Father thinks that you are forcing me to like you, plus he didn't see you there."

"Well what do you want to do now?"

"We could see a movie."

"Or we could just stay and make out."

"Uh, sure."

Sasuke walked up to her to kiss her, but Naruto pushed him over and kissed Hinata.

"What the hell's you're problem?!"

Naruto pointed toward the door and Sasuke saw none other than Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Why is he there?" Sasuke asked when Hiashi left.

"I guess he wants to keep in touch and be extra sure she safe."

"It's stupid if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you, but I too think it's stupid."

"Maybe if we see a movie he wouldn't be able to see us?"

"But what about his white eye?"

"Yeah, but he won't care if Sasuke is there as long as it looks like Naruto is my real date," Hinata said.

"Okay, we'll try you idea."

When they got to the theater they had Hinata sit in between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke wished that her father didn't hate so much. He just couldn't watch Hinata get hurt like that.

The date continued like that and, well, Sasuke didn't like it at all, as the matter of fact he planned to show mister Hyuuga what he thought of his rules that he wants Hinata to follow.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata and kisses like nothing before.

Hiashi grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and said, "I'm gonna have your ass outta here."

"Huh?"

"You're going to be kicked out of Konoha faster than you can run."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In court at Konoha, Hiashi (the prosecutor), and Itachi and Sasuke (the defense) sat at there, waiting for Tsunade to enter. When she did they all listened to her.

"The prosecution team may now speak."

"thank you, ladies and gentleman I'm here to tell you that this boy here was molesting my daughter!"

"What?! You bastard Sasuke's too stupid to do that!" Itachi yelled supposing that he's trying to support Sasuke.

"Thanks Itachi thanks," Sasuke said shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Shut up! ...er, I mean order in the court! Heh heh."

"Hiashi is a dumb bastard he's been accusing everyone that dates his little bitchy brat."

"And what about you Uchiha, well what have you done in the past since you returned? Drank saké!"

"Hmm, maybe we could go out for saké after?" Tsunade asked blushing slightly.

"Uh, sorry busy."

"Oh that's to bad, ok back to the trial thingy."

"Yeah, let's, now as i was saying it's his entire fault." Hiashi pointed at sasuke.

"You must be really screwed if you believe that hiashi-teme isn't lying. Sasuke's a fat, ugly, dumbass and there ain't no way in hell that he would have been able to keep a secret from a Hyuuga. I mean I have a picture of when he was two with no clothes on just to show people he can't hide the truth, or his bottom."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Sasuke fangirls screamed. "Must see photo." They pushed their way to the front to get a good look at Sasuke.

"ahhh!!! Where did you get that?"

"Exactly, if my dear younger brother can't hide a secret like this from his favorite brother how would he hide a secret from a Hyuuga and his byakugan?"

The jury looked around nodding their heads as if they already know what they're voting for.

"But, that boy broke into my house, and crashed the window."

The jury looked like they were reviewing the verdict.

"Then what do you expect when you're dealing with love sick ninjas?"

Sasuke and Hinata's love was rekindled thanks to the embarrassing help of Itachi, the couple was finally together.

The end

A/N: Last Chapter! I hoped you liked it.


	6. Attention Reveiwers!

Attention Readers of SxH Romeo and Juliet story.

I've had a lot of people ask for a continuation. since I don't know what to write, you get to pick what happens.

* * *

First: Hiashi is going to try to break them up with an engagement. You get to pick with who. the most requested character wins. If there is a tie; I will flip a coin.

Second: Someone wanted it more Reomo and Juliet-like, so do you want it to end the same tragic way, or not?

Third: If there are any other pairngs, Yaoi or not, you can ask for them to be put in the story.

-Thank you to all my wonderful reveiwers, and I hope this will satify you.


End file.
